


Burn You Out (It's a Pleasure)

by merryghoul



Series: Spook Me Ficathon [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A priestess from Karn seeks survivors after the Last Great Time War.  A Time Lord of legend seeks something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spook_me**](http://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/) 2016\. Title inspired by a quote from _Fahrenheit 451._ For the prompt, I went with briefly including an image of [Agares](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agares) and using possession as a major theme in this fic.

It was said, at the end of the Last Great Time War, there was a moving ball of white fire wandering the land outside the Capital of Gallifrey, scorching the golden plains. Some Gallifreyans saw the fire riding some lizard-like creature many Gallifreyans thought died out years ago. Others swore there was someone resembling a Time Lord inside the fire. And some swore the fire was what it was, a moving ball of white fire.

Most Gallifreyans stayed away from this fire. One person did not. Then again, this person was a visitor from Karn. She was unfamiliar with Gallifrey. 

 

This woman, a priestess, hailed from the Sisterhood of Karn. She was on Gallifrey because she was curious. She also was looking for Gallifreyan survivors outside of Gallifrey's cities. 

At first the priestess thought the white fire was the Sacred Flame. The Sisterhood was using the Sacred Flame to go back and forth between Karn and Gallifrey. The priestess wondered if another priestess found her and was using the Sacred Flame to attempt to contact her. The priestess headed towards the white flame. 

When the priestess learned the Sacred Flame wasn't the Sacred Flame at all, it was too late.

 

The white flame engulfed the priestess. As soon as she was engulfed in what she thought was a blinding light, she felt as if she was dying. 

She also felt as if someone was coming into her body. Someone who saw the Infinite Schism and, as a result, heard the sound of drums for thousands of years. Someone who was slowly driven mad by those drums. Someone who, for as long as the Doctor lived, would find a way to cheat death. 

Like Tremas and Bruce Gerhardt before this priestess, the Master was possessing another body, murdering another innocent person.

 

The Master never possessed a woman's body before. The Master took some time out to try her new body. She wiggled her fingers and toes. She felt all her newly acquired body parts. She shrugged after she was done with her inspection. “A shame she had to die,” this new Master said. She paused. She wasn't used to the accent on Karn, having not run into a priestess there before. She cleared her throat. “But I needed an upgrade.

“If I'm a woman now, I can't keep calling myself 'the Master,' can I? I'm the Mistress now. Missy for short.”

 

Missy looked at how far away the Capitol was from where she was. She stomped her feet and sighed. “I'm so far away. I have to walk that far just to steal a few things to get off this bloody planet? And maybe steal some clothes? I'm no bloody priestess here.”

She looked up at the sky. “Anything it takes to get to my friend.”

Missy picked up the skirts of the priestess' dress and headed to the Capitol, knowing she was free to look for the Doctor again. Maybe this time they'd be friends again after a long time.


End file.
